Last Resort
by Anatomy
Summary: Soul Society, in their battle with Hueco Mundo, faces Hell itself. A new ally rises, but with allies come enemies. Also a little plot twists involved. Such as unexpected deaths.


_They  
can't stand  
that the worlds up for taking and we are adamant  
Hell bent  
Determined to dominate everything  
Turn your backs on your enemies  
and let those sons of bitches rot in their jealousy_

"_We Are the Fire" by Trivium_

_Prologue_

"_We have lost contact with 3__rd__ Division," Ukitake informed as he slammed his fist against the cold steel desk, "Either they stopped their signal output, or he got to them before we did."_

"_Damn. I had a feeling something like this would happen," Toushirou mumbled angrily, "Just not at a time like this."_

"_We need to send a retrieval squad, stat."_

"_For what? If he already defeated one division, why feed him more of our men?"_

"_I'll try to contact Kira. Let's just hope nothing happened…"_

_Toushirou placed a hand firmly on his forehead and grid his teeth together. He whirled around as his white coat trailed behind his slender figure. Ukitake broke out in a cold sweat. They couldn't afford any more casualties…not now. Toushirou burst out of the doors of Central 46. _

"_SHIIIIIIIIITT!!"He blared out at the top of his lungs._

_He dropped down to his knees and looked up at the sky with tears of rage and stress running down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. A swift gale blew his hair to the left with the cherry blossoms._

_He placed two glove covered hands on his head and placed his head in-between his knees. He felt a shadow cast over his body as he huddled together with frustration._

_Looking up, he could hardly distinguish the figure due to the sunlight making her a silhouette with golden hair. It was the bosom that gave it away._

"_Captain?"Rangiku asked with her finger on the edge of her mouth._

"_Matsumoto, get back to your post." Toushirou said with a vein popping out at her on his forehead._

"_I can't. I accidentally got the squad drunk…will this affect my paycheck?"_

"_Who gives a shit?"_

"_Man, you were born on the wrong side of the bed."_

"_I don't need this right now, Matsumoto. The Third Division…why would I be so foolish as to send them all?!"_

"_What about the third division?"_

"_Kira and his squad may be dead as we speak."_

_A cold sweat ran quickly down Rangiku's back._

"_Kira? How did this happen?"_

"_I sent them to Hueco Mundo…he probably got to them. SHIT! How could I do this?"_

"_There was nothing you could do-"_

"_WRONG! I could've sent myself…I could have sent my squad! But instead I sent the squad without a captain…dammit!"_

"_It would have been more foolish to send yourself, you know. Just one captain isn't enough to defeat 11 Espada."_

"_I know…but Kira-"_

"_Can handle himself. I'm not sure you fully understand Wabisuke's power."_

"_Hell if I know about that. But he's still just a lieutenant. It's not like a lieutenant could handle even one Espada."_

"_I suppose…"_

"_Matsumoto, go back to your post NOW. I don't care if everyone is drunk or not, you're going and I don't care if you scream or deny it. Don't forget who you're talking to. It would be a great insult if you were to disobey me. Now leave."_

"_Yes, Captain Hitsugaya."_

_And with that, Matsumoto's pink scarf trailed in the air as she lept back to her post at the perch of Soukyoku Hill. Toushirou needed to do something quickly. He knew that at least half of the 3__rd Division would come back from a mere scouting mission, but what if they didn't…? What if Kira didn't come back? Kira's blood would be on his hands...everyone's blood would be on his hands. At least he was being a better captain than Ichimaru was when he was here. That bastard didn't know anything about being a captain...let alone a Shinigami._

_Toushirou wiped away his tears and strolled calmly back into Central 46. The place seemed so quiet ever since Aizen's assault. _

_Jyuushirou wasn't there. Maybe he was doing research in the lower levels. Toushirou knew what a bloody grudge Jyuushirou held against Aizen for his treason. What Shinigami would betray Soul Society for the power to create their own twisted race of Arrancar? Toushirou held a grudge for his ow personal reasons. _

_Aizen was a traitorous son of a bitch, that's all it summed up to. SON OF A BITCH._

_Toushirou was deep into his thought, when a blunt blow to his head left him open eyed on the floor._

_**Last Resort**_

_I_

_It had been a while since Orihime had seen Ichigo. And even when she did see him, she never did see him smile. All he ever did was walk with his books strung over his shoulder and a blank, solemn look on his angered face. Even at home, Ichigo would only lay face down on his bed, gripping his head. The occasional patch of orange shinigami hair would sometimes accompany his fingers afterwards. Ichigo had a lot on his mind for a fifteen year old high school student.  
_

_Orihime pitied poor Ichigo. Rukia was the only thing that would cheer him up...even if it did involve a lecture and a bitchslap. It's too bad she was still working in Soul Society until further notice.  
_

_However, Orihime had her own personal predicaments. Mainly revolving around her own sudden fear. Ever since her visit to Soul Society, when they freed Rukia from cremation, she hadn't felt the same. She felt this lurking shame and guilt about something. Maybe it had something to do with it being her fault that Uryuu lost his Quincy powers in his battle with Mayuri that night._


End file.
